


Meet Your Heroes

by Threatie



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Jack Pattillo, Female reader insert, Reader-Insert, Trans Jack Pattillo, idk it's not specified, or at least that kinda anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threatie/pseuds/Threatie
Summary: You're a big fan of the Fakes, and, lucky you! You get to meet them, stay at their mansion, and fuck each and every one of them!This is a reader insert fic featuring a person with a vagina.Based in Wren and I's respawn verse but definitely not canon to it. Sometimes ya just gotta write a pile of smut, ya know?
Kudos: 11





	Meet Your Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wrespawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrespawn/gifts).



They ask you who you want first, all of them lined up and grinning at you in a way that's just _barely_ overwhelming. The subjects of so many fantasies, so many hours of thought, all here and deferring to _you_. 

You pick Wheels, of course. As eager as you are, you'd rather wade in slowly than dive. She smiles when you choose her, stepping forward with the confidence of an abjectly beautiful woman. Wheels could step on your back in stilettos and you'd probably gasp out a thank you, but although you're sure she knows that just by how you're looking at her, you're also sure she won't. 

Her sheets are the deep red of a sports car's leather seats, and she fucks you like she's making love. She's between your legs, but her hands never stop moving over your arms, stroking your hair, cupping your face for deep, longing kisses. You come on her cock, drowning in her attentive touches. 

Wheels lays with you as your breathing slows, still tracing idle patterns on the soft skin of your stomach. Once you've caught your breath, you meet her eyes, a smile curving your mouth. You're in the mood for some calmly-held power and control. 

"Kingpin."

-

You don't even have to leave the bed. He slides into it easily, miles of tattoos becoming visible as he undresses, bright ink unraveling like a scroll. You sit up, moving to your knees, wanting to run your hands over every inch of him. He accepts the attention with an unhurried smile, letting you explore until your curious fingers find their way to the spiny black dragon curled around his erection. 

You think he's going to fuck you, then, when this latest discovery prompts him to return your attentions. But when he pushes you- slowly, gently- down against the pillows, it's to bury his face between your legs, lavishing you with endless foreplay until you're begging for the dragon. 

The sun has set beyond the room's vast windows by the time he's done with you, and your movements are slow and languid as you lay together, sharing the afterglow. When he finally pulls himself away, it's to return minutes later with Wheels, and together they tuck you in. The grand bed in the grand room feel as comfortably familiar as your own four walls, after the hours you've just spent in them. You yawn widely once you're left alone, shimmy down into a more comfortable position, and sleep. 

-

It's over breakfast that you choose your next Fake. You're feeling more comfortable now, confident in taking on a bigger challenge. All the same, you're still longing for some measure of softness, of reassurance. You point with your spoon, indicating which of your dining partners you'd next like to take you to bed.

"Wild Cat."

-

You're not sure what you were expecting, but it wasn't this. She lavishes attention everywhere _except_ between your legs, something so playful it might not even be foreplay, except for how it's making your thighs shake. When you're finally begging for something, _anything_ , she lets you eat her out, the slick heat of her pussy reminding you more and more of your own as she moans and squirms against your tongue. The feedback is good, _so_ good, filling and evocative. It's tactile porn, a fantasy beneath your tongue, but even so, it's still a shock when you come untouched, clenching tight around nothing. 

After, when you're a limp and boneless mess against her kitty-cat sheets, she smiles down at you with a handful of offered fabric.

"Wanna try out the pool? I've got extra suits!"

-

Golden Boy is in the pool. He's floating on a golden raft when you first step into the water, but at the sight of a potential playmate he switches from luxuriously sunning himself to cannon-balling delightedly from the diving board. 

Potential sexual partner aside, he turns out to be a fantastic conversationalist. Soon you're laughing and chatting between splashes, occasionally interrupting each other to shove the other person off the raft or drench them in water. With your hands on each other's bodies, it's barely a transition when your hand slides into his swim trunks, his own fingers finding their way under your suit. The talking never stops, even as increasingly pleasant feedback trickles in, and when his cock pulses in your hand, it almost seems to take him by surprise. 

-

It's strange to realize that you're more than half done. Somehow, in your mind, you've started to think of it as "conquering" the Fakes. There's a skip in your step as you seek out your next adversary, and you know just who you want.

You find him in the game room. Rimmy Tim is lounging on a squashy sofa, whistling to himself as he tosses and catches a ball. You watch for a bit, anticipating the inevitable moment when he misjudges the catch. It takes several minutes, but eventually the toss goes wide, and the ball rolls to a stop at your feet.

You smile as he meets your eyes.

His sheets turn out to be purple, not that you have much time to notice your surroundings before he's diving between your legs. The sight of a Fake between your spread thighs is becoming comfortably familiar, although it's a pleasant, jolting surprise when he brings out the vibrator. You moan as he holds it against you, his other hand guiding every inch of himself inside. He's patient with it, practiced, but even so, you can't help but think it's a good thing that some of the others went first. 

Your climax is inevitable, it's just a question of whether it'll be "now" or "soon." _Soon_ becomes _now_ in a blend of pleasure-drenched moments, and just like that, another Fake has been conquered.

-

Dinner is convenient. Not only because you're ravenous from the day's activities, or because the Fakes are regarding you with warm, familiar smiles, and the conversation flows around you as though you've always been there. It's convenient, specifically, because Mogar is there. He grins as you point your dessert spoon in his direction. He's gonna fuck you up, but you've been working up to it. Your toes curl in anticipation of the plunge.

As it turns out, you'd misjudged the drop a bit. Mogar is gentle with you for the undressing, the touching, even the first few thrusts, smooth pushes into your body that lack the violence you'd expected. It's not until you've told him _yes, good, comfortable_ that he holds you down and gives you the pounding you'd expected.

He fucks you like you're fighting, like climax is a ledge he's trying to shove you over, and when you finally surrender you can see the satisfaction in his eyes at his victory. It's only a few more thrusts before he shudders in your arms, finally claiming his prize. 

-

It's not that you'd expected them to send you away, at the end, it's just that...well, what else was there?

Movie night, it turns out.

Wheels looks radiant in her button-up pajamas. Kingpin and Mogar are in t-shirts and sweatpants, tattoos on casual display. Golden Boy is draped in silk, Rimmy Tim in orange and purple flannels, and Wild Cat in a fluffy, cat-eared hoodie. It feels familiar. It feels _right_. They welcome you in with an offered bath robe and slippers, a spot on the sofa, a bag of popcorn hot from the microwave. 

The screen is on, but there's no movie playing. They pass you the remote and ask you what you'd like. You grin.


End file.
